


I'm not afraid of you

by toflowerknights



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, don't over analyze this scene like i did cause y'all will hurt like a motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not afraid of you," Johnny said and Carlito stifled a laugh. <em>He's lying</em>, he thought to himself. <em>He's fucking terrified.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid of you

The night was going good. He had his people by his sides and they shared casual conversations back and forth. It was familiar and as safe as the feeling of Johnny's thigh under his palm. Then Johnny had to go and ruin it by trying to take more than what was offered. Carlito decided to let the first instance pass, but Johnny kept on pushing and pushing and Carlito's patience was wearing thin.

"What's wrong man? You don't, uh, you don't believe in me?" Johnny bit out and for a moment Carlito saw red. He grabbed tightly around Johnny's wrist and forced him to put his glass down. He grabbed the neck of Johnny's shirt and hauled him off the couch.

"Let's go, come with me," he said and grabbed ahold of Johnny's shoulders with sure hands. He didn't keep them there as they made their way through the crowd, but he knew that Johnny wouldn't run. He knew better. "In here," he said and let go of one of the shoulders long enough to push up the door to the back room. Johnny barely had time to step over the threshold before he pushed him up against the stacked shelfs of the back room. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled out and rolled up his sleeves with practiced ease. "You see me all sad and shit, and then you spit it back in my face? I thought you were smart, Johnny." As he said this he repeatedly hit the tips of his fingers against Johnny's temple, and chased after him as Johnny turned away. "See, now I have to mess that pretty face of yours up." He kept his voice steady and his breath grew heavier as Johnny tilted his chin up in a defiant tilt, pressing his mouth together to keep the smart remarks inside. He felt a flicker of pride. His boy had learned at last.

"See, you have to slow your roll, son, mm?" His hand came up and grasped Johnny's chin, making sure that Johnny saw him. He let him go with a rough release and let his finger trail over Johnny's mouth. "Earn your place. I've killed men." That last part was cut off as Johnny suddenly grasped his face and kissed him. It was rough and bruising, and made more as to prove a point than anything else. He clenched his hands, grazed the fabric of Johnny's jacket and the coarse, cheap material made him realise what was happening. Carlito pushed Johnny off him and a second later he had a gun fixed on his face. He swore loudly and ignored every bit of reassuring Johnny tried to give him. His blood was pounding in his ears and he couldn't see anything but Johnny's lips.

To make his head clearer, to be able to fucking think without Johnny being in his face, Carlito lashed out and struck Johnny over the head with his gun. He wanted Johnny to shut the fuck up, to not be all up in his face all the time, to fucking, fucking leave him alone. Johnny grunted in pain and pressed the palm of his hand to his head.

"You want people to be honest with you? You be honest with you."

Carlito shook his head to himself, gun never wavering from Johnny's forhead. It followed him as he got up from the floor and even when he said a "shut up" as he pulled back the trigger in warning, Johnny's gaze never left him.

"I know who I am," he said and held his gun firmer, harder, so he could feel the metal dig into his palm.

"I'm not afraid of you," Johnny said and Carlito stifled a laugh. _He's lying_ , he thought to himself. _He's fucking terrified_. But then Johnny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the barrel of the gun. Carlito felt a vibration go from his lips, down the barrel of the gun and into his arm, and he had to pull away. And he looked at Johnny. Cocky, irresponsible Johnny who wouldn't leave even when he was very much told to. The only one who truly stayed with him, who never wavered from his side. And even though there were lies, thing Johnny never told him, he had given him more truth in the weeks they'd known each other than his father had in a lifetime. 

Carlito kissed him. It was just as rough as before, but this time Carlito took his time to feel the pressure of Johnny's lips against hips, and he wrapped a hand around the back of Johnny's head to pull him closer. Johnny was unresponsive at first, then leaned in, opened up for Carlito. And even though Carlito was in control, even though he had the upper hand, he was quivering under Johnny's touch. Just a gentle brush of fingers against his arm and he pushed away with a groan.

Carlito turned around for a split second to find something for Johnny's wound, and when he turned back Johnny was wiping his mouth. A napkin was pressed against the blood and his breath grew heavier as Johnny's hand closed around his for a moment, before he felt the need to pull away. When he did Johnny almost looked surprised.

Breath high in his throat he couldn't help but let out a short, breathy smile and he shook his head in amusement. "You're crazy."

"Coming from you?" Johnny retorted immediately and they shared a shaky smile. "You gonna give me what I want?" 

And there he was. His Johnny, getting cocky all over again. Carlito leaned in close and pushed Johnny up against the cool metal. His blood was still pounding in his ears and he could feel Johnny's heart race against his ribcage. "Yeah, I'm gonna give you what you want," he said and let a smirk tug at his lips. But Johnny wasn't having it.

"Oh, no, no, no. The pickup, a chance to be a part of all this." Carlito let his eyes trail down Johnny's body and finally felt like a predator with a prey. He pushed Johnny harder against the metal and tangled his fist into the fabric of Johnny's suit.

"No, no, no, see, I think I think suddenly you're busy tonight." He let his hand sneak down Johnny's body, felt it tense underneath him and let the gun rest against Johnny's thigh. The tip of his fingers could feel the warmth of Johnny's body through the fabric. 

"You come with me," Johnny said, "Then it'll just be me and you, right?"

"Just me and you?"

Johnny nodded and his breath trailed across Carlito's cheek bones. "Yeah."

Carlito smiled. "How can I say no to that pretty face?"


End file.
